Ghost unlaid forbear thee!
by T'PeeJ
Summary: McKay was finding things getting worse, he is being haunted by a ghost.


Title: Ghost unlaid forbear thee!  
>Author: T'PeeJ<br>Category: Humor/Crossover  
>Keywords: McKayWolfram & Hart  
>Disclaimer: Gecko and Scifi own it. Mutant Enemy own whatever is left! Me, I just let the story come through me, so blame the guy behind the curtain and the two white mice! This story is the sequel to Mail Call and Brain's Song. The title is from William Shakespeare's Cymbeline: IV, ii.<p>

Like before, this is the story is for**sethoz**, because she helped to put the bad idea in my head. This once again is all her fault. Take your bows! For any other faults blame me or**pegasus2966**, who is a true friend and a nut, who for some unknown reason puts up with me!

Doctor Rodney McKay had been trying to find a quiet place to think since Captain Smith arrived from Earth with more orders from Wolfram & Hart. They wanted a foothold in the Pegasus Galaxy and since they gave Rodney his mind when he was a child, they threatened to take he's mind away. Rodney didn't make the deal with Wolfram & Hart, his parents did, but he had to pay them back. If he ever got back to Earth, he was going home and have a very long conversation with his folks. Find out if they have any idea how much this deal had screwed up his life.

Rodney found a spot in the bowels of the city to think. He was still trying to figure out a way to get out of the deal. McKay had the greatest mind in this galaxy and he couldn't come up with anything. Why his mind had failed him now, the Doctor couldn't understand.

Rodney walked around the small room, talking to himself. At least no one was around to hear him or see the great Doctor Rodney McKay in a pure, out and out panic.

McKay had removed the ear piece of his radio to keep anyone from bothering him. He had to be alone and think. He had to figure out a way to get out of this deal with Wolfram & Hart.

The lights dimmed in the room and then blinked out. McKay started to feeling around for the radio ear piece. It took a couple of seconds to find it in the dark. As he was putting it in his ear, the lights kicked on in the room. McKay closed his eyes. It seemed like every light in the whole city came on in there.

Through the ear piece, McKay could hear people talking about the power outage. There was no power anywhere else in the city except in McKay's room.

McKay spoke into the mic, "Dr. Weir, this is McKay. I'm in the bottom of the city and I have power here. Actually I believe there are more working lights in here then there should be."

McKay still had his eyes closed so he didn't see the body falling toward him. He knew when he got hit. The whole city heard Rodney hit the floor.

"Rodney!" yelled someone in McKay's ear. Rodney heard it, but he wasn't all there at the moment.

"What?" said Rodney slowly.

The others listening could hear Rodney was coming around.

"Rodney," said Carson Beckett. "Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm here in the room with all the light," said McKay.

"Hey," said a voice with a Southern accent. "Open your eyes and look at me, you fool."

"What?" said Rodney. The other people of Atlantis could hear the Doctor speaking to someone.

"Where the hell am I?" said the Southern voice again. "And who are you?"

Rodney opened his eyes and saw a man standing over him. The guy was around Rodney's height, but he had long brown hair, wearing a cowboy type shirt with a tight pair of blues jeans on. If Rodney wasn't seeing things, the guy was wearing cowboy boots too. Beckett better get here soon and treat him. McKay was losing it.

"Rodney," said Doctor Beckett. "Are you alright?"

"I think I hit my head," said Rodney. "I'm seeing things."

"Where am I?" said the man. He walked around the room. "None of this looks like I'm in L.A. any more."

"You're from Los Angeles, CA, Earth?" asked Rodney.

The rest of the city listened to Rodney talk to himself.

"Major Sheppard," said Dr. Weir into the radio. "Find Rodney now."

"Yes, Doctor," said John Sheppard over the radio. "Ford come with me."

"Right with you sir," said Ford over the radio. The two men started to look for the missing member of their team.

~~  
>The man looked down at Rodney. He wasn't sure what the heck was going on. Turning around to face the wall. 'I'm dead,' thought the man. 'Lorne shot me, twice. That green shit!' As he turned back around to face McKay, the man opened his shirt up to look at his chest. There wasn't any bullet holes in his chest.<p>

"I lived in Los Angles, CA for many years, but I'm from Oklahoma," said the man. "Why did you add on Earth for?"

Rodney stared at the man. He was losing it and this wasn't a good sign. "Damn you Wolfram & Hart" said Rodney out loud.

"How the hell do you know about Wolfram & Hart?" asked the Southern man.

"Those idiots made a deal with my parents when I was a kid," said Rodney.

"Doctor McKay," called out Captain Marvin Smith. He had to make the man shut up about Wolfram & Hart.

As soon as Rodney heard the man's voice he shut up.

"What do you know about Wolfram & Hart?" said the Southern man.

"Nothing," said Rodney. "I don't know anything about them."

"They sure have you scared," said the man. "Hell, when I use to work for them, I could scare the hell out of anyone very easily."

Rodney worked on getting himself on his feet. "You work for them?" McKay gave up and just sat on the floor.

"Oh hell no," said the man. "I broke free of that some time ago. Though I was thinking that after I died I'd end up in hell walking the halls of Wolfram & Hart. I did sign those papers that I would work for them after death. Scary and stupid, oh well."

"Who are you?" asked Rodney. The Doctor was totally lost now.

"I'm Lindsey McDonald," said the Southern man. "I use to work at the L.A. Office of Wolfram & Hart. Got my hand chopped off by a Vampire with a soul and then got a new one. It was evil. Left the company. Came back to kick some butt with shit kickers." Lindsey stopped talking and looked at the floor. He started to unbutton his shirt again. He looked at his chest. "Where the hell are my tattoo's?"

"You don't have any tattoo's," said Rodney. The lights weren't as bright as they were before. He could really see the guy better.

"Who doesn't have tattoo's, McKay?" asked Captain Smith.

"My ex-lawyer, shit kicking cowboy ghost," said Rodney.

"Your what?" said Sheppard.

"Nothing," said McKay back to Sheppard.

"Hey your friends can hear us," said Lindsey. "Well at least they hear you." Moving closer to Rodney. "HEY!" he yelled.

"Don't do that!" said Rodney as he reached up and covered the ear without the ear piece.

"Don't do what, Rodney?" asked Carson Beckett over the radio.

"Nothing," said Rodney. Looking at Lindsey, 'I wish we could talk without talking.'

"Well that seemed to work," said Lindsey.

Rodney looked at Lindsey and thought to the ghost, 'I'm Doctor Rodney McKay and you are in the lost city of Atlantis, the Pegasus Galaxy.'

Lindsey stood there staring at the man sitting on the floor. "You've got to be kid…" Turning away McKay. Lindsey looked up at the ceiling. He stood for a couple of seconds. "Oh crap!" Turning back to McKay. "Oh you are going to love this one." Lindsey moved over to a chair and hoped he could sit down. He was surprised that he could. Smiling at Rodney. "I've been sent here to help you by the Powers that be. They want you out of the deal with Wolfram & Hart. TPTB don't think it's fair that your parents made the deal with Wolfram & Hart and you have to pay the piper."

'Okay,' thought Rodney to Lindsey.

The door slide open and Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford came in. A few seconds later, Captain Smith.

"So it looks like I'm staying with you for awhile," said Lindsey.

"Rodney," said Sheppard as he got down on the floor with the Doctor.

McKay was still looking at Lindsey. He barely realized that Sheppard was there.

"You better talk to your friends," said Lindsey.

'Their not my friends,' said Rodney. 'They are my team. That is better then friends.'

"Whatever," said Lindsey. "Just talk to them."

"Major, when did you and Lt Ford get here?" asked McKay. Smith moved so McKay could see him.

Lindsey sat watching the men that came to help McKay. The two that were on the floor with him, were concerned about him. This last one, had be the one that W&H sent to keep McKay in line here in the Pegusas Galaxy.

"Beckett get down here with a gurney," said Ford. "Doctor McKay's really out of it."

"Doctor Becket you should be able to locate us easier then we did Rodney," said Sheppard.

"I think I found you on the scanner thing," said Beckett over the radio.

"We'll be waiting for you," said Sheppard. Watching Rodney, Sheppard noticed that the Doctor was watching Captain Smith move about the room. Then he would look at the chair right behind Sheppard.

"Your team mates are worried about you, McKay," said Lindsey.

'You would think so,' thought McKay. 'They're not.'

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Lindsey. "Your Major looks like he is about to freak out because you aren't doing so well."

McKay looked at Sheppard. He realized that the man was worried about him. Maybe there was something more then…

The door slide open again and Doctor Beckett came with his team. Getting the Major out of the way, the team was able to get McKay on the gurney and on the way up to the medical unit.

As they moved upward in the city, Lindsey walked beside the gurney. "So, we're in another galaxy?"

'Yes,' thought McKay. Looking quickley toward the ghost.

"Well this should be so kind of fun," said Lindsey. "I, for the longest time wanted to go out in the stars. I guess I made it."


End file.
